Guía básica de cómo no ser un buen espía
by Mr. Platano
Summary: "Pues yo estaba persiguiendo a la mafia italiana en esta basura de país y al tonto de mi compañero lo secuestraron y me mandaron otro aún más tonto para recuperar al tonto 1. Era trabajar con ese idiota o perder mi trabajo y quedar como deshonra familiar." Nos platica un ejemplo claro de cómo no ser un buen espía.


_¡Hey Hey! Adivinen quién está publicando esto.  
_

 _Obvio que yo._

 _Bueno, esto es absolutamente absurdo así que por favor cierra esta página y no lo leas. Gracias._

 _..._

 _¿Sigues aqui?_

 _Okay, bueno valiente, aquí los declaimers:_

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a ustedes-ya-saben-quién, yo sólo los hago más patéticos y miserables. :)

 **Advertencia:** Te van a sangrar los ojos, por eso te pedí que no lo leyeras, pero allá tú. Habrá drama, sexo, alcohol, violencia y todas las demás mierdas que se me puedan ocurrir. Los personajes están lo más apegados a los originales que se me da la gana, así que si ves a Italia matando un perrito no te asustes (No, tampoco a mi me gustaría ver a Italia matando un perrito.)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: "Eres un idiota."**

—Dame eso, cejas de oruga, los vas a romper. —Intentó quitarle los binoculares pero el inglés fue más rápido y los apartó.

—¿Con quien crees que estás tratando, cara de sapo? Yo soy un experto en el arte del espionaje. —Regresó la vista al aparato, buscando nuevamente a su objetivo.

El otro rodó los ojos y se recargó en la silla con pesadez, tomó la taza del café para darle un sorbo pese que (al igual que el inglés) no le llamaba para nada la atención tal bebida. —Pues los regaños del jefe en las misiones pasadas no me dicen lo mismo. —Dijo sin mucho interés levantando apenas la mirada hacia su compañero.

—Eso es tu culpa. —Respondió con soberbia el inglés sin mirarlo.

—Con tu hermano no me iba así. —Hubo una pequeña crispación en los labios del inglés. Francis sonrió ladino con ese pequeño gesto, sabía cuánto odiaba Arthur que lo comparara con su hermano, un prestigiado espía.

—Entonces deberías volver con él si tanto lo echas de menos. —Bajó el aparato y tomó de su café sin mirarlo siquiera.

—Lo haría si pudiera.

Arthur no dijo nada más y miró hacia afuera y la expresión apenas ceñuda desapareció al instante. —No está.

—¿Qué? —Francis pestañeó hasta comprender a qué se refería. Le arrebató los binoculares y se los puso. Se iba. —Hay que movernos.

—¿Movernos? ¿Estás loco? ¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando? —Le hubiera gustado gritar una sarta de groserías allí mismo, pero su caballerosidad inglesa, no le permitían ser descortés en medio de un café.

Francis ya había dejado el aparato en la mesa, tomado su chaqueta y salido del lugar, perdiéndose lo que pudo haber sido un terriblemente aburrido sermón de su compañero.

El inglés también tomó su chaqueta y los binoculares para salir, pero el mesero rubio con cara de pocos amigos que antes los había atendido, lo retuvo, tomándolo de la camisa hasta que sus pies ya no tocaban del todo el piso. Tal vez no debió ser tan grosero con él anteriormente.

—Nadie se va de aquí sin pagar.

"Lovino, 20 años. Miembro importante de la mafia italiana en Estados Unidos." Recordaba que eso decía el reporte del nuevo caso que les habían asignado, y no iba a mentir, estaba sorprendido de que el jefe les volviera a confiar otro después de su falló olímpico en la misión anterior.

Pero esta vez no le iba a fallar, incluso le haría el favor y atraparía a ese tipo de una vez.

No es por presumir, pero lo que tenía de encanto lo tenía de genio y eso les encantaba a las señoritas.

Fue tras el chico que por su forma de caminar parecía asustado e inseguro. Ni pinta tenía para ladrón de chicles y ahora querían que fuera un miembro (y además importante) de la mafia. Pobre chico.

Su celular empezó a vibrar. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Lo tomó y contestó.

— ¿¡Te dejaron caer de chiquito o qué!? ¡¿Recuerdas cuáles eras nuestras órdenes!? ¡Sólo espiarlo! ¿¡Dónde mierda estás!? Vuelve aquí ahora mismo —Los gritos de su compañero casi lo dejan sordo, se tuvo que alejar el celular de la oreja hasta que se calló.

—Tranquilo mi cejón amigo, recuperaré mi gloria y enseguida volveré allí contigo.

— ¿¡Gloria!? ¡Francis, déjate de mierdas y vuelve aquí ahora mis-

Colgó.

Qué poca fe tenía ese hombre en su trabajo, eso no sucedía cuando trabajaba con su hermano, juntos eran una pareja indestructible y si les asignaban una misión era porque no conocían a nadie más que la pudiera realizar. Qué increíbles tiempos.

Suspiró y guardó en celular en su bolsillo de nuevo. El joven _mafioso_ dio vuelta en la entrada a una serie de callejones que asemejaban más a un laberinto, advirtiendo la presencia del francés.

Empezó a acelerar el paso después de doblar de nuevo y ver que aún lo seguía. Hasta que sin más echó a correr, Francis aún algo atrás también empezó a correr. El joven, más alto de lo que parecía en fotografías, era en serio veloz.

Los criminales más buscados que alguna vez tuvo que cazar no corrían despavoridos como ese niño, eran más civilizados y tenían un truco bajo la manga o directamente se entregaban cuando se veían acorralados.

Otro callejón, otro y otro más, ¿estaba ese tal Lovino corriendo al azar? Porque parecía pensarlo un poco antes de doblar.

Terminaron llegado hasta uno sin salida, el chico corrió hasta casi chocar contra la pared, respiraba agitado por el miedo y la gran corrida de casi tres minutos acababa de dar.

Francis también respiraba con dificultad y hasta le dolía el costado. Pero allí se acababan las cosas, ya no había salida. Ni si quiera vio necesario seguir corriendo, en su lugar caminó, recuperando el aire.

El joven se agazapó contra la pared como si quisiera que esta lo comiera.

"Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, piel ligeramente morena." Bueno, la descripción desde allí desencajaba un poquito, pero su rostro era completamente igual que se mostraba en las fotografías, no había duda.

—Gatito, me diste una buena persecución pero me temo que las cosas terminan aquí. —Se recorrió el pelo hacia atrás pintando una sonrisa cansada. Ya podía ver el rostro satisfecho de su jefe.

— ¡ _Fratello_! —Gritó el chico sacando completamente de onda al francés.

Advirtió muy tarde los pasos que se dirigían hacia él.

Sintió un golpe terrible en la cabeza, no sabe en dónde exactamente, el dolor se volvió confuso al instante y cayó al suelo. Lo último que pudo ver antes de cerrar los ojos fue a otro chico completamente igual al que tenía delante, pero este otro con un semblante desafíante y seguro. ¿Una trampa? ¿Había perseguido un doble todo ese tiempo?

— _Fratello, p_ _en_ _savo che non venivi._

— _Zitto e andare_.

 _Fratello_ … ¿ _Fratello_ no era hermano en italiano? _Fratello_ …


End file.
